


"hey, i'm with you, okay? always."

by fcldspar



Series: prompted drabbles [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fcldspar/pseuds/fcldspar
Summary: clyde can be a bit oblivious sometimes, but thankfully not when it matters most.





	"hey, i'm with you, okay? always."

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "styde 14 if possible" by styde on tumblr 
> 
> only the best (attempt within my limits) for the best bab

“So those chicks were literally scrambling all over you today.”

Clyde gives Stan an incredulous look as he starts to settle on his boyfriend’s bed, kicking off his shoes while aiming them at one of the peeling Terrance and Phillip stickers clinging to Stan’s chest of drawers.

“They weren’t scrambling all over me, their feet stayed on solid ground!”

“Oh my fucking god, you know what I mean,” retorts Stan as he too takes off his trainers, laying them side by side at the foot of the bed.

Clyde’s idea of having their fourth ever date at Raisins was an… interesting one, to say the least. Whether Clyde actually wanted to go for the food or simply out of habit, Stan still has no idea.

“They weren’t though, no more than usual.”

“ _That_  was usual for you?” asks Stan, crawling onto the bed and snuggling into Clyde’s side.

“I mean, maybe not when they tried to grab my ass under my pants.”

“They were into you, dude, I definitely heard one of them whisper ‘all the good ones are gay or taken’ at least _twice._ ”

“Well I’m fucking pansexual, not gay, so joke’s on them,” Clyde says with a small shrug.

Stan rolls his eyes as he rest his head in the crook of Clyde’s neck, in which time Clyde begins again: “For real though, what is it about taken guys that are so tempting to girls? Like in fourth grade they’d get affectionate, sure, but not like today, they didn’t act with intent of any sort.”

“So you admit they were into it.”

“I hate you.”

“Sure you do,” replies Stan without a hitch, closing his eyes to enjoy the warmth his boyfriend provides in contrast to the howling winds of the winter evening beyond the open window.

“I wonder what would’ve happened if, like, they’d been that way when we were younger.”

“I don’t know dude, and to be honest I’d rather not think about it.”

“Oof, someone’s pissed.”

“Not pissed, I’m good. Just don’t go running off with one of those girls, god knows they’d be willing to.” He grimaces; he is joking — mostly — but now he’s being petty and he knows it’s not fair on the other.

“Hey,” Clyde murmurs softly. Stan opens his eyes to look at him directly; his normally dull-brown eyes are now more of a hazel, soft and warm in the light of the bedside lamp.

“I’m with you, okay? Always.”

Stan buries his face in Clyde’s neck again to hide his slowly-growing blush, squeezing around his boyfriend’s waist in acknowledgement and gratitude. They’re still new to this, new to their relationship as well as accepting their own newly-found queerness after all those years of slurs, insults, assumptions and stereotypes, not at them directly but certainly at the wider idea. It took years after their friends came out as gay in fourth grade for Stan to come out as bisexual, Clyde as pansexual a few short months later.

But they’re getting there. They’re still learning and growing, but they’re getting there, and at least they have each other for it.

**Author's Note:**

> [send me a pairing and a number and i'll write you a drabble!](https://fcldspar.tumblr.com/post/175058455824/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)
> 
> i hope you enjoyed!! jealousy shall always be fun to write Big Ooof
> 
> ( [my tumblr!](https://fcldspar.tumblr.com) )


End file.
